Laissez Les Bon Temps Roullez
by pallas1
Summary: A KurtOC story involving Gambit, when his cousin is kidnapped, can he save her or will her fail her?
1. Default Chapter

*I do not own the x-men or anything related to marvel comics  
  
New Orleans, La.  
  
"Goodnight Dr. Chloe," the head night nurse called as the scrub-clad woman rounded the desk. "And good morning to you," Chloe said with a wink as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. The nurse laughed as she returned back to the pile of patient files. The petit auburn haired doctor exited the hospital quickly, thinking only of a hot shower and sleep after a long night of call in the oncology ward. Rounding the corner of the block where she lived, Chloe slowed, feeling a vague sense of familiarity creeping up the back of her neck. Hesitantly, she approached the stairs of the Spanish styled house where her flat was located. The hallway was dimly lit with wall sconces that shined gracefully against the mahogany paneled walls and floors. The apartments next to her own still emitted the scent of beer and smoke, but there was another scent, something different, but very familiar. Tentatively, she touched her doorknob almost expecting it to still be warm. But it was cool and she unlocked her door and stepped inside her apartment, lit only with the gray dawn.and a single candle, a Spanish votive carrying the image of St. Michael slaying the dragon. It sent silent prayers to Heaven on it's vanilla scented smoke. Her eyes drifted from the gory image to the large marble statue of the Holy Virgin that was set behind it. "Remy," she whispered as she closed the door softly and she was answered with only a soft moan, so quiet she almost thought she had imagined it, but with anguish was so real she knew it was not a waking dream. In a moment she was beside him, kneeling on the floor. "Am I losing my touch chere?" He asked. As she looked at his tear stained face she knew he was speaking of more than his famous reputation for silence and stealth.  
  
She sat next to him, a pot of tea cooling in front them on the coffee table. "So you found her," she asked, already knowing the answer, "where?" He nodded, choking back his grief; "Yes she was buried just where they told she would be, in a grove up in St Francisville, it was always her favorite place." With that he broke down again, his body shuddering with grief, "I should never have left, my Belladonna is dead and I let it happen." "It wasn't your fault, you left to protect her, and she chose the life of an assassin too." But even as she spoke this she knew it was not so simple, she too had loved Belladonna as a friend and the reality of her death was slowly numbing Chloe's senses as she blankly watched the tea cool. "Don't leave Remy, stay here and rest, this is your home, I am your family." "Je sais ma cousine, you are my blood, but I don't want to endanger you anymore than I already have, I can't fail you too." Sleep had been welcome rest from the pain of the day and at work Chloe had immersed herself in the care of her charges. She had always wanted this life and now her dream was finally becoming a reality. Standing on the oncology floor, Chloe watched the winter sky turn pink against the brown and silver of the city skyline, as perfect blend of ancient and modern. Trying not to think of her cousin, always the thief, he was the one who had been robbed this time and though she had asked him to stay, she knew her apartment would be empty upon her return.  
  
Upstate New York  
  
Ororo sat in kitchen, eating toast and watching the early morning news. The sky was still dark with the early morning stars still wheeling overhead. Soon the school would be alive with sound of the children getting ready for classes, but for the moment it was blissfully silent. The front door opened quietly and Ororo ignored it, assuming it was Kurt or Logan coming in from an early morning prowl as neither of them slept much, not she did either, not anymore anyway. "Chere, comment allez-vous?" Said a voice that she had not heard in months. A look of surprise and relief washed over her face as she turned to see Remy leaning in the doorway, his red eyes shining wearily from the shadowed entryway. She came quickly to him and wrapped her arms around him, already knowing what had happened, seeing it all in his eyes. He held her tightly, letting the feeling of her warmth seep into his cold soul. "She was the queen of assassins, and my heart." Storm let this new grief pull her mind from the old one; she had been a friend to her when she too was a thief in the Crescent City. She was gone though, and now one hard truth must be dealt another. "Remy," she whispered pulling his face close hers so she could look into his eyes, "while you were gone, Jean, she died." 


	2. The Beginning

*Thanks for all the great reviews!!  
  
Several days later.New Orleans La.  
  
Chloe came out into the thin morning light. The air was chill and the morning sky was cobalt blue as she moved towards the St. Charles Streetcar. She never drove into work, as the traffic in the narrow streets of the Crescent City was always nightmarish. It was a short walk to her apartment in the Garden District from St. Charles Street. On the streetcar, the young doctor put her head back against the wooden seat and closed her eyes, it had been an exhausting night and she was thinking only about taking a nap.unaware that there were eyes watching her.  
  
Once off the streetcar, Chloe hurried towards her apartment even as the shadow that was trailing her from the streetcar closed in behind her. As she rounded a corner and passed by an alley, the man who had been following her saw his opportunity and sprung into action. The streets were deserted and the alley was steeped in shadows from the buildings that surrounded it.  
  
Chloe heard the quickening footsteps but before she could even turn to see what was happening the man leapt onto her. Lifting her off the ground her slid one arm around her wait and the other over her mouth. Throwing his weight against her, he shoved her into the alley where she slammed into the broken cement ground. Gravel and broken glass dug into hands as she tried to protect her head from the fall. The pain was excruciating and it broke the wall of shock the had temporarily dulled her mind. Scrambling to her knees she moved to get up but the man faster and he gave her a hard kick in the ribs. She heard the crack of her bones as her rib broke from his steel- toed boot. "Arghh," she cried as she gagged from the vomit inducing stab of pain. "Stay down," he hissed as he dropped on his knees next to her, brandishing a knife and shoving her back into the hard grime on the ground of the alley. "No one's gonna hear you scream," he whispered in her ear, his breath stinking of liquor, "your rich friends is all sleepin."  
  
Her heart was already racing but her pulse quickened as those words registered, she suddenly knew what he meant to do. The pain in her side was so intense, but there was also something else, a new sensation was creeping into her blood. "Don't do this," she whispered between clenched teeth, her ribs hurt so much, but there was a different kind of heat racing through her veins. "Oh yeah," he laughed as through her onto her back flashed the knife in her face, "whys that suga?" "My cousin." she trailed off with an agonizing cry, "he's, he's Remy Lebeau.the king of thieves." At this, the mugger's face, a mask of smugness suddenly fell. She could see he was weighing over her statement through a haze of alcohol and knew it was her moment to act. The pain she felt was intensifying, but she suddenly tapped into a reserve she did not know she had. Raising her hand to his torso, her eyes met his blood shot eyes.  
  
A cry of surprise and pain broke the silence of the alley and a moment later the mugger slammed into the wall across the alleyway. He slid to the ground with a stunned expression on his face as he swore under his breath. "You little mutant bitch," he swore, "I don care who your cousin be, he ain' here now." With that he staggered to his feet and launched himself at her even as she struggled to her feet to escape the alley. She too was shocked by sudden abilities but she focused only on dodging his next attack. Unfortunately for her though, she had no idea how to summon the power again and within moments he behind her. A new wave of heat flooded her body as she ducked away from him. The pain she felt was causing her vision to blur and she crashed on her knees to the ground. She felt as if her skin was going to rupture from the searing pain and heat within her, her vision was blurring further but she could feel the mugger standing over her.she saw the flash of the metal blade as her vision went black. She neither saw nor heard the look of horror that materialized on the mugger's face and his scream of agony as she unleashed the full potential of her power. The blast that erupted from the alley blew out the windows of several homes and leveled the wall she was standing against.  
  
New York, later that morning.  
  
Remy sat in his room, the curtains were drawn to keep the day away as they had been for several days. The only light in the room was the smoldering coals that were his eyes, dim and hot with grief. The door cracked open and Storm entered quietly. She switched the light on, causing Remy to shield his eyes. "What do you want," he said hoarsely. "Remy, there's something you need to see on the news, the national networks just picked up the story." Without waiting for a reply, Storm crossed the bedroom and turned on the television. The image that appeared on the screen shocked Remy from his grief induced stupor. "Wha." he began in surprise. "Just listen," Storm said as she sat next to him. The image that flashed across the screen was stock footage from earlier in the morning. A petit brunette was being led in handcuffs from a police car into the New Orleans Police Station. An entourage of police officials and medical personnel surrounded the handcuffed woman who stumbled along lamely, her head hanging limply until she suddenly looked up at the cameras. "Chloe," Remy said in horror, "what happened?" She was covered in grime and blood streaked her clothes and face as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
The reporter covering the story soon chimed and began speaking over the sounds on the film clip. "This morning this unidentified mutant caused almost leveled half a city block in the Garden District of New Orleans. One man was critically injured and at this point this extent of his injuries are said to likely be fatal. The mutant shown here is being held at the New Orleans Police Station until the details of the incident can be determined." Remy felt his stomach do a flip as the words sank in, "ma cousine, a mutant?" "So it would seem," Storm said, staring at the television as the reporter turned to other topics. The situation still felt unbelievable to her, the girl seemed rather old to turn, but it was still in the realm of possibility. Remy stood and turned to Storm, "we need to talk to the Professor," and Storm nodding in agreement followed him from the room.  
  
New Orleans  
  
The hallway was dimly lit and the cellblock was empty except for the prisoner and the silent watcher. She was deep in a drug and exhaustion induced stupor, but the watcher was keenly energized. He watched her intently as she dreamed. The blood had been cleaned from her face but fresh trails of mascara black tears trailed down her cheeks as she wept in her sleep. She was so beautiful, her dark curly hair was heavy with dried blood and it framed her soft features that were the color of ashes. Yes, she would be perfect..  
  
His dark reverie was broken by the sound of footsteps behind him. "Well, Doctor, we have been unable to reach her parents, but if you are willing to admit her into your facility for treatment, we won't file any charges." The Sheriff said as he stood next to the observer. "Oh," the Doctor said with some surprise, "why is that?" "Well, the man injured will pull through, and has also been tentatively id'd as the St. Charles Street Rapist that we've been searching for months. It was clearly an act of self- defense, but she needs help. Will you co-ordinate with her family?" "Oh of course Sheriff, but for now lets just get her out of this cell. The sooner she begins the treatment, the better." "Well then I'll draw up the paper work for her transfer." With that the Sheriff turned and hurried off, grateful to have the mutant off his hands. Watching the Sheriff jog down the hallway, the Doctor smiled to himself, she was going to be perfect.As beautiful as an angel, that's just what she will be.his lovely Angel of Death. 


End file.
